Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors
Early American Colonial Immigrant Ancestors for Joseph Richards (1762-1840) and his Wife Rhoda Howe (1762-1838) - He was a Veteran of the American Revolutionary War and they were parents of several prominent Mormon Pioneers. Except for a six-and-one-half-year gap, men of the Richards family (thru either of three sons, Levi, Phinehas or Willard) have served as General Authorities of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints continuously from 1840 to the present. In addition, members of this large Mormon family have made and are making significant contributions in other areas. From the early Richards converts to present-day heirs of that conversion, men and women of the Richards family have demonstrated the kind of faith and dedication to Church, family, and society that can well serve as an example to us all. Great, Great Grandparents of Joseph Richards Richards / Collins # Edward Richards (1615-1690) - # Susannah Hunting (1611-1684) # John Brewer (1618-1684) # Mary Whitmore (1624-1684) # Henry Collins (1609-1687) # Ann Riall (1605-1691) # Henry Silsbee (1613-1700) # Dorothy Silsbee Bowden / Nurse # Samuel Bowden (1623-) - ( JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, MBowden1, SBowden) - English Immigrant ? # Sarah Unknown - # Francis Nurse (1618-1695) - ( JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - English Immigrant # Rebecca Towne (1621-1692) - ( JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, RTowne) - English Immigrant - Killed at Salem witch trials. # GGGP 13 : GrandParents of Sarah Davis # GGGP 14 : GrandParents of Sarah Davis # GGGP 15 : GrandParents of Sarah Davis # GGGP 16 : GrandParents of Sarah Davis Bixby / Gould # George Bixby (1594-1666) # Anna Cole (1598-1627) # John Wyatt (1564-1666) # Martha Sheldrake (1597-1631) # Zaccheus Gould (1589-1668) # Phebe Deacon (1593-1663) # John Baker (1634-1716) # Elizabeth Townsend (1571-1640) Cummings / Howlett # Isaac Cummings (1601-1677) # Marie Margaret Kinsley (1608-1677) # Thomas Howlett (1605-1677) # Alice French (1609-1666) # William Howlett (1579-1610) # Margaret Cannon (1580-) # Thomas French (1584-1639) # Susan Riddlesdale (1584-1658) Great, Great Grandparents of Rhoda Howe Howe / Garfield # John Howe (1640-1676) # Mary Cooper (1642-) # John Bent (1596-1672) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, MBent, JBent) - English Immigrant to America # Martha Blanchard (1600-1679) # GGGP 05 # GGGP 06 # Edward Garfield (1575-1672) - # Rebecca Johnson (1606-1661) - Howe / Eames # John Howe (1640-1676) # Mary Cooper (1642-) # John Bent (1596-1672) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, THowe, DHowe, MBent, JBent) - English Immigrant to America # Martha Blanchard (1600-1679) # GGGP 13 : Eames # GGGP 14 : Eames # Frencis Peabody (1614-1698) # Mary Foster (-1705) Goddard / Stone # Edward Goddard (1589-1647) # Priscilla D'oyley (1594-1681) # GGGP 18 # GGGP 19 # David Stone (1538-1625) # GGGP 21 # John Whipple (1596-1669) # Sarah Hutchinson (1624-) Brigham / Moore # Thomas Brigham (1666-) # Mercy # Abraham Howe (1637-1695) # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) # Jacob Moore (1645-1716) # Elizabeth Loker (1647-1690) # Samuel Collins (1636-1695) # Mary Marvin (1638-) Research Notes * Jan 1980 Ensign: They Served - The Richards Legacy in the Church Famous Descendants and Cousins Note: Most of these individuals have profiles in Wikipedia: * Dewey, Wealthy (1786-1853) - Mormon Pioneer - wife of Phinehas Richards (1788-1874). * Richards, Franklin D. (1821-1899) (son of Phinehas Richards) - popular mormon missionary and 1st president of Utah Genealogical Society * Richards, Franklin D. (1900-1987) - ( CCRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - LDS Missionary and general authority Seventy. * Richards, Franklin S. (1849-1934) - (Grandson of Phinehas) a attorney for the LDS Church and married to Emily Sophia Tanner (1850-1929) who was a delegate to the first National Council of Women in 1888 and early women's suffrage activist. * Richards, George F (1861-1950) - (grandson of Phinehas) Apostle in the LDS Church * Richards, George S (1823-1838) - (son of Phinehas) died in the 1838 Haun's Mill Massacre of Missouri at age 15. * Richards, Joseph (1762-1840) - ( WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - veteran of American Revolutionary War. * Richards, LeGrand (1886-1983) - ( GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - 3rd Generation LDS Apostle and 7th Presiding Bishop of the LDS Church (1938-1952). * Richards, Phinehas (1788-1874) - (brother of Willard) early pioneer leader of the LDS Church * Richards, William (1730-1793) - father of Joseph Richards, veteran of the French and Indian Wars. * West, Franklin L.R. (1885-1966) - ( JRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - 8th Commissioner of Education for the LDS Church (1935-1953). * Willard Richards * Levi Richards * Sarah Ellen Richards - Wife of Prophet Descendants of Phinehas and Wealthy Richards # Abraham Richards (1818-1818) - died young # Moses Richards (1819-1819) - died young # Betsey Richards (1820-1820) - died young # Franklin Dewey Richards (1821-1899) - popular mormon missionary and 1st president of Utah Genealogical Society ## Josephine Richards (1853-1933) - women's suffrage activist and counselor of LDS General Primary Presidency ### Franklin Lorenzo Richards West (1885-1966) - LDS Church Commissioner of Education 1935-1953. ## Franklin Snyder Richards (1849-1934) - LDS Church attorney and married to Emily Sophia Tanner (1850-1929) who was a delegate to the first National Council of Women in 1888. ## George Franklin Richards (1861-1950) - LDS Apostle, President of Salt Lake Temple and Acting Patriarch to the Church. ### LeGrand Richards (1886-1983) - 3rd Generation LDS Apostle and 7th Presiding Bishop of the Church. ## Charles Comstock Richards (1859-1953) - Weber County Clerk, County Attorney, represented county in Utah Legislature, was Secretary of Utah Territory, took prominent part in getting Utah Statehood. ### Franklin Dewey Richards (1900-1987) - LDS Missionary and Seventy general authority. # George Spencer Richards (1823-1838) - died in the Haun's Mill Massacre at age 15 # Samuel Whitney Richards (1824-1909) # Wealthy Mariah Richards (1827-1909) # Joseph William Richards (1829-1846) - veteran of Mormon Battalion March - died with sick detail in Pueblo CO. # Henry Phinehas Richards (1831-1912) - two time missionary to Hawaii.